Divine
by Chasingyesterday
Summary: Welcome Itachi, to the world of the Divine.This is the world between the first life and the afterlife.You are here because you were chosen.Many share this world with you, not all are nice. Gender swap, AU. Multi-cross.
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on my other stories . . . but I don't wanna!**

**Welcome one and all to my first total AU Multi-cross, combining Bleach, Death note, Code Geass and Naruto**

**~*~**

**~*~**

It was a quiet, beautiful night. The bright stars danced in the deep navy sky and the thin crescent moon illuminating the sky. A young girl walked alone along the road. Her attire was a simple blouse, a red tie, matching pleated skirt, black shoes with white knee high socks, and a red jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.

Her pale hand ran along the railing, that thin steel that separated her from the rocky cliff's edge. A dark car zoomed past along the cliff road, causing a breeze to whip through the girl's raven locks. She stopped and gazed at the vast ocean before her. It was peaceful, the warm night, the silver moon reflected in the dark waters. To the left of her, a little ways down was the rough sands of the beach.

She always walked down to the cliffs when she felt conflicted or upset. Tonight was one of those nights. Uchiha Itachi hardly ever showed emotion, never less cry, but there she was. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks, as images of her parents, her brother flashed through her head.

Gone. Dead. Killed by a serial murder. The police had called her, to tell her. A nice sounding woman had told Itachi that her parents had been murdered, she sounded comforting, but nothing could soften the terrible blow of her loss. She felt like she had been on the receiving end of a sucker punch. Gone.

The calm was shattered by the screech of brakes. It was a bright red car flying down the cliff curves at a dangerous speed. Itachi spun around, and time seemed to slow. Itachi was flying through the air, her back arching as she sailed through the night sky.

Her life flashed through her eyes.

-"Itachi! Be careful! Itachi! Mikomi screamed as her daughter fell overboard the small boat. -splash- All Itachi felt was the cold water pulling her down as the 5 year-old struggled to get to the surface. The sensation of being held ran through the little girl as she was pushed to the surface. The raven haired girl broke the surface, spluttering and gasping for air.-

-"Happy Birthday nee-san!" Itachi smiled at her annoying 4-year old brother. "you're 9 years old!" the little boy held up six fingers. "You're so weird. . ." Itachi droned. Sasuke pouted, "Am not!"-

-"Welcome to Suna Academy for Girls." a stiff old woman greeted them coolly, eyeing them warily, "My name is Mrs. Josylin, but you must address me as Headmistress. Now follow me." 11 year-old Itachi wrinkled her nose, this was gonna suck . . . Why did her parents have to leave her here?-

Too lazy to make up more flashbacks

The 17 year old school girl landed on the street with a sickening crunch, as the bright red car disappeared behind the corner. Blood poured out around her, everything hurt. Her school uniform was stained red with her own crimson blood.

She was there, aware of everything around her. Everything was sharper if not anything. Then Itachi fell into darkness.

. . .

. . . Pain . . .

. . . It is the one thing that every being on this earth understands . . .

. . . Pain ties us together . . .

. . . It is something we can all understand . . .

"Cousin! It's so good to see you've woken up!" A loud childish voice giggled. Itachi woke up to find her surroundings had changed greatly. The weasel was no longer at the beach cliffs; she was in a cave with a rough floor and a leaking ceiling. And a tall man in black robes (think Shinigami from Bleach) and a swirly white one-eyed mask loomed over her.

(The swirls are black, mask is white)

"I saw Cousin fly! It was amazing! But Cousin is no angel, so how did Cousin do it?" The man said in the childish tone Itachi had heard earlier. Who was this guy and why was he calling her Cousin? "Who are you?" Itachi shouted, springing to her feet. The stranger's hand traveled quickly to something at his side, like a reflex. A hilt, a hilt to a sword that hung at his belt.

Luckily, the masked man didn't draw his sword. Instead he giggled, "I call you cousin because I don't know you're name yet!" "My name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." The masked man flinched, "Last names will do you no good now. Best to discard your old life, leave it behind. You have a new life now, time to embrace it. I think you'll enjoy it."

~*~

~*~

**What'ch think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi refused to believe the words that came out of the stranger's masked mouth. Her mouth dropped open, "How do you know I'll like my 'new life'?" she growled. "Everyone does." the stranger told her with a shrug.

"I'm not everyone." Itachi hissed. The masked man nodded, "Cousin is right there, but it'll be fun!" Itachi's obsidian eyes darted around the cavern, searching for an exit. When she spotted one, she made a break for it.

"Not so fast Cousin!" The stranger chided, appearing before her in the blink of an eye. Itachi stumbled back, "God!" The masked man laughed, like he was just told a particularly funny joke. "First you need to clean yourself up!" he chirped, grabbing on to the weasel's wrist.

The strange man dragged her to an underground river. "Be careful Cousin, the current isn't too bad here, but it gets stronger if you move in that direction. Don't go that way, the current's strong enough to suck you under. Bye-bye Cousin." the stranger brought out a strip of cloth and tied it around his head, the fabric covering the single eye hold in his mask. "Now Cousin has some privicy."

It was dark in the cave, almost pitch black. But somehow Itachi could see her reflection in the river's black waters. She was a terrible mess, covered in dried blood and other things she didn't even want to identify. Itachi waded into the pool, surpressing a shiver at the river's icy tempeture. "Oh Cousin! Is it cold? I'll warm it up! Don't worry!" He walked forward to the edge of the waters and placed his hand on the flowing surface. Heat seemed to radiate from him through the water, warming it considerably.

"Thanks." Itachi murmered as she waded farther into the river. She washed off the dried blood off her face and clothes then procceeded to walk out of the river. The stranger walked up to her and placed his gloved palm on her forehead, heat radiated from his palm and spread through her body, drying her clothes and warming her up.

"Come with me Cousin. There are places we must go!" Stranger chirped. Itachi followed him cautiously. The path twisted and curved, sloped and slanted, until finally the came to the cave's exit.

Itachi blinked, her obsidian eyes trying to ajust to the brightness of day. They were on a hill, high above a large city. She stole a glance at her 'Cousin'. He was busy, doing something with his sword. Itachi used this oppertunity to run towards the city below.

She ran towards the city as fast as her legs could take her. "Cousin come back!" came the stranger's panicked cry. The young Uchiha ignored him and kept running.

At some point she glanced behind her and spotted the stranger running after her. She allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she looked forward once more. He was a far behind her.

She entered the city. She rushed up to the first person she saw. "Excuse me, but what city is this?" the person, a middle aged man with a round bald patch and a beer gut, didn't respond. He acted like he didn't see her.

"What city is this?" She ran up to every person she saw and repeated the question. Each time she recieved the same results, she was ignored. She ran up to one little old lady with an armful of shopping bags and began to voice her question. The old woman walked straight through her.

Itachi froze. No way in hell was that possible! "Cousin!" Strange boy shouted. He rushed to her, passing through several people like a ghost. "Cousin, they can't see you . . . They can't hear you either . . ." Itachi stared up at the tall, black clothed, masked man.

"Cousin, you're dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi didn't believe him. It just couldn't be true! She couldn't be dead!

But it explained everything.

"I-I can't be dead!"Itachi just shook his head, "Yes, you are. But your alive too. Welcome to our world, the world of the Divine."

Itachi's ears perked up, "Divine?" Mask-boy nodded,"Yup. Divine." "Divine as in gods and angels?" Itachi questioned, skeptical. "Gods, angels, Valkyries, Reapers, Shinigami, and Demons." Strange boy said. The city around them bustled along, the occasional person phasing through them, oblivious.

"So basically I'm in the next world?" Masked man shook his head violently, "No. You're in this world. The next world is only reached by normal souls." He beckoned to Itachi as he began to walk out of the city. He turned around to face the weasel, "You are not a normal soul."

Itachi bit back her questions and followed Stranger back up the hill. The dark haired man didn't walk into the cave, he instead kept walking. "Wher-" Swirly mask held up his hand to silence her. Past the cave there was a huge plane of rolling green grasses, Stranger began walking through the grasses, turning his masked face to look back at Itachi, making sure she was still following.

The two seemed to walk through the plane for hours. The grass irrated Itachi, tickling her bared skin and she was starving! She glared at the back of Stranger's spiky black haired head. He stopped suddenly and turned to face Itachi, who continued to glare at him like he was the devil himself.

"Defend yourself!" He barked, tossind a stick at the girl. She fumbled it, dropped it, than retrieved her stick from the ground. He lunged at her with a stick of his own. Itachi flinched and tried to jump back. She recieved a smack on her leg.

"Ow! What the hell?" She growled. Swirly Mask snickered, "You are very odd . . . When you were human you were a total Ice Queen, all stotic and stuff . . . Now your acting like a pathetic little girl who won't shut up!" Itachi's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

She jumped at the masked man, visulizing herself hitting that stupid bone white spiraled mask and shattering it to itty-bitty pieces. She only managed to land in the grass, face first.

Growling and spitting out grass bits, Itachi straightened. She slashed with her stick, aiming for his ribs. Mask boy blocked it easily with a flick of his wrist. The weasel grimanced and lunged at him again.

Later

"Cousin, you are a terrible swordfighter." Swirly Mask chuckled, sitting down next to the exhausted girl. She raised a threatening fist, Swirly Mask winced and raised his arms, but it was what her shouted that caught Itachi's attention, "Tobi is a good boy!"

Itachi blinked and lowered her hand, "Tobi? So your name is Tobi?" Masked boy turned away, he didn't say anything for a long time. "Yes. But it's very importaint that you just call me 'Cousin' Cousin." Itachi tilted her head to the side, "Fine."

Stomach growl.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

-:-

This went on for several blistering hot days on that endless sea of grass. This 'swordfighting'. "Come on Cousin!" Tobi taunted as Itachi attempted to hit him with her stick. She was getting better though, no more wild dives at the masked boy.

"Ok Cousin. After fighting you for several days, I have determined . . . You are a terrible swordfighter." Itachi's slightly pissed expresion didn't falter. "So we're gonna try something different . . ." he lead Itachi through the tall grasses. They walked for a good period of time, until Itachi saw the edge of a forest at the end of the plane.

"Come on, I'll race you Cousin! And I'll win too!" Tobi yelled taking off. Itachi dashed off after him. She lost, surprise surprise. Tobi was amazingly fast.

"Cousin, I'm gonna teach you another way to protect yourself." Tobi told her once they reached the shade of the forest. "Protect myself?" Tobi nodded, "Yup. There are very few friendly demons . . . and not all Divine are good."

"Demons fight tooth and claw, a sword is the best weapon, it's a reliable meathod of protection. You have an ability called Sharingan. It's a clan thing. When activated your eyes will turn crimson with the heaven sign surrounding the pupil. The Sharingan will allow you to see more, things will seem to slow down. With practice you can unlock the Mangyoto Sharingan. One second of eye-contact will send your enemy into a world in which you control. The pain is all mental, days there are miliseconds here."

"It's a deadly weapon, capable of terribly scarring a being mentally. But it's difficult to use . . . You need direct eye contact to use the Mangyoto."

"How do you know this?" Itachi questioned sharply. Tobi winced, "Tobi is a good boy! I just . . . well I've been around for a while . . ." Itachi gazed at the masked boy, "How old are you?" Tobi turned his masked face towards her and gazed at her pale form through his single eyehole.

"21." Itachi frowned at him cynnically. He raised his gloved right hand, "I swear!" "And how long have you been 21?" Itachi countered. "Since the 1900's." he confessed. Itachi blinked, surprised.

"Are you all this old?" Tobi burst out in peals of laughter, "No! I'm one of the youngest! At least with my coven." Itachi could tell he was still smiling beneith his damn mask. "No more questions today. It's late."

Itachi glanced around to note that it was indeed late. The sun had set and the moon was begining to rise. " 'night." "Goodnight Cousin! We'll practice your Sharingan tomorrow . . ."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I need some reviewers. It would make me uber happy . . .**

**~*~**

Itachi opened her eyes. Tobi shook his head, "No red, try again Cousin!" Itachi mental screamed, why was this so hard? And did her cousin always have to be so cheerful?

Itachi closed her eyes and emptied her mind. Let go of all your thoughts . . . lose yourself in the nothingness . . . be at peace, be Zen . . . Itachi opened her eyes once more. Tobi squealed, "M-m-mangyoto!"

Suddenly the two weren't in the forest anymore. The sky was blood red, the sun black, the clouds an evil red-orange. They stood in the remains of a crumbling building. Tobi was trembling all over, "Cousin you're scary!" Itachi just stood there, silently contemplating.

Mangyoto Sharingan. "What is this place called?" The raven haired teen questioned. "Tsyukumi." Tobi answered in a heartbeat. Itachi smirked inwardly.

-:-

Tsyukumi. A world in which she controlled all.

"Cousin, come on. We've gotta go!" Tobi trilled, yanking a drowsy Itachi off her feet. They walked through the forest, which wasn't very deep, and arrived at an asphalt road. "Come on Cousin!" He shouted. Itachi stared at him with crimson eyes. She never turned it off, not since she had unlocked it three days prior. It drained her energy, but Itachi forced herself to ignore it. It would improve her stamina. Hopefully.

A blur shot at Tobi, who evaded it at the last second. The blur, which the young girl had identified as a man in a black uniform, similar to Tobi's, crashed into the ground. His impact left a crater in the earth, almost 10 feet in diameter, and dust surround him like a cloud.

"Still light on your feet, I see." A voice called out from the dust cloud. The dirt soon settled, revealing a spiky orange-haired man with a mask. His mask had teeth, two eyeholes and red brushstroke-like marks on one side, but it was bone white, just like Tobi's. He also carried a huge sword, strapped to his back.

"Ichigo!" Tobi shouted. "Tobi, still as loud too. Tell me, have you changed at all?" the man, Ichigo, chuckled. "Yeah! Sempai said I've gotten even more annoying!" The two men laughed like old friends. They probably were too.

"Who are you?" Ichigo turned to Itachi. "Itachi." She spoke in a level tone. "Nice to meet ya." he said, pulling off his mask. He had a handsome face, with intelligent brown eyes. She must have been staring because Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah, the mask is removable, but Tobi never removes his. It's like it's glued to his face."

So he's never seen Tobi's face . . . Itachi determined after reading in-between the lines. My 'cousin' may be childish, but he's extremely secretive . . . I wonder why?

"Well I gotta go Tobi; Lady Ciffer will have my head if I don't finish my rounds on time." He disappeared. "What did he mean by that?" Itachi muttered, not expecting an answer.

"His rounds. The stops he has to make. We're Reapers; we take souls to the Shinigami, the gods of death. Then they take the souls to their next life. We are the angels that the dying see before they leave this world." Tobi explained.

"Who's Lady Ciffer?" Itachi continued her interrogation, strike the iron while it's hot. "You'll meet her later . . ." Damn.

Itachi and Tobi walked along the road for a while. After the two hour mark, the weasel spotted a city in the distance. "Hurry up Cousin. Tobi has work to do." Tobi instructed. His voice had adopted a sharpness to it. Even though she hadn't known the 'Reaper' very long, she knew that he never sounded serious.

Tobi broke into a run; Itachi followed, a good seven feet behind him. They reached the city at high noon. People passed through them like they were ghosts. It didn't seem to faze Tobi, but it still disturbed the girl. It chilled her and it made the humans shudder, like she was a draft.

Tobi slowed down to a brisk pace for her to catch up. He gave off an irate aura. "Hurry up Cousin! I'll get in trouble if I'm not on time!"

Tobi lead her to a retirement home. "Come on!" He beckoned. The masked boy walked straight through the wall. Itachi stared at the patch of wall, in wonder. How the hell did he do that? She ran a pale hand over the rough brick and the withering vines. Still solid.

A gloved hand reached out of the wall and grabbed her wrist. Itachi nearly screamed as the rough black fabric gripped the joint between her forearm and hand. Then the gloved hand pulled the stunned girl through the wall.

The sensation of being pulled through the wall was much like a cross of being slowly pulled apart and drowning. Very uncomfortable.

Once out of the wall, Itachi found herself in an old man's room. He was sleeping, lying against his soft looking pillows, snug in his sheets, his chest rising and falling. His face was lined with age, veins showed through his ancient skin, and his white hair looked like little whips surrounding his head. Tobi was positioned over the old man, is sword drawn and held directly over the elderly man's heart. Itachi watched, numb, as the childish goofball plunged his wicked blade through his chest.

The sword sank through the man, he made no movements that he noticed the katana pierce him. The weapon didn't even draw blood, it seemed to phase right through him. Tobi removed his sword and re-sheath it. He placed his palm against the man's chest and it began to glow. He drew his hand back slowly, a glowing orb the color of the sun followed. Tobi closed his fist around it, and it was gone. The old man breathed his last breath.

He turned towards Itachi and said cheekily, "That's how it's done!" Itachi gave him a cold glare. The man on the bed was dead. "You killed him." she stated coolly. "No, time killed him. It was his time to go." Tobi answered, gazing at the man. He reached into his black jacket thing and pulled out a small clear bottle. Within it was the yellow orb she had seen Tobi take just a moment ago.

"This is a soul. The color varies from person to person. I have to take all the souls to Lord Akasuna. He gives the souls to a specialized Reaper called a Soul Collector. They weigh the souls; they determine where the soul will go." The Reaper explained.

"When do you have to return to your coven?" Tobi looked away, out the window, "When I return." He answered simply. Itachi bit her lip, "Are there others like you?" she asked, almost too softly for her own ears to detect. "Yes."

"There are quite a few Reapers out there, then there are Shinigami-" "Aren't they the same?" "No!" Tobi answered quickly, his voice stern, " There are demons, angels, Valkyries and gods. Those are the divine."

"Human tales of vampires and werewolves are merely sightings of demons. Reapers are better known as the angel of death, despite our numbers. Shinigami also are referred to as one being, the devil, Satan, Hades, and Pluto, ruler of the underworld. Angels are angels, and gods are gods. But I would imagine you don't know much about Valkyries." Itachi shook her head.

"Valkyries are angels of the battlefield and angels of war. If a soldier prays for protection before he goes into battle, a Valkyrie will go and protect him." Tobi explained, "I'm not a Valkyrie, so I don't understand everything, but I do know it's a bloody job. Only the strongest Valkyries survive."

Itachi was silent, processing the information Tobi had just revealed. "Come on Cousin, we have other stops to make." her masked companion chirped, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the wall again.

They made several 'stops' throughout the city, including a newborn with heart failure, a drunk driver, a cat, and a middle aged smoker. "Last stop." Tobi informed her, his childish giggle following his words, "And it's your turn!" he said, turning to Itachi and holding out his katana.

Itachi took the silver blade and grasped its black handle. This was wrong, evil, mean, and cruel. But once her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the handle she smiled. It just felt so right.

"It's another smoker, Havoc by name, Jean Havoc," Tobi informed her, "Do you think-" "I can do it." Itachi answered quickly, gripping the weapon tighter with anticipation.

The house was small, cute even, sandwiched between two much bigger homes. Painted a calm blue with a tin roof, the house had a small deck with stairs leading up to the front door, all painted white. Itachi walked up the small stone path, up the stairs, and walked through the door.

Walking through human structures had gotten a lot easier for Itachi. She could handle it alone, but it still freaked her out a bit. She'd never admit it though.

The man, Jean, was young. Maybe late 20's, early 30's with a handsome face and perfect blonde hair. "Such a shame . . ." Itachi drawled, smirking. He sat in his chair, reading a thick novel, smoking on his cancer stick, coughing every now and again. Itachi readied the sword and shoved it through. The man made a small gasping sound. The dark haired girl removed the sword and placed her cold hand on Havoc's green shirt, over his heart.

"The heart is the keeper of the soul." she murmured as her hand began to glow. Havoc broke out into a coughing fit.

Itachi drew back her hand, a dark blue orb followed. Havoc's soul. The blonde smoker was gasping for air.

Pale digits closed around the navy orb. Havoc made a choking sound and fell onto floor, dead.

With Jean Havoc's soul safely secured in its own little bottle, Itachi phased through his door and walked back to Tobi. "How'd it go?!" He questioned, anxious to know Itachi's first experience as a Reaper.

But said girl refused to answer. Something was bothering her.

"What am I?" the raven haired teen asked her tall companion. "You? Well that's the easiest question you've ever asked me, Cousin! You are a Reaper, like me!" He replied with ease. "But how do you know?" Itachi continued, determined to get a straight answer. "It has to do with you death and personality, I guess." Tobi paused before continuing. "To be reborn is pure chance . . . or someone wanted to bring you here."

Itachi bit back more questions as Tobi revealed more."A Valkyrie is born when a true fighter dies. A Valkyrie's soul is unbreakable. There are very few souls like this out there. When a Reaper finds a soul in a dying human that's of this strength we are required to help, not take. Valkyries live in small numbers and they don't exactly live in peace. Only the Valkyries in my coven live together peacefully. Well, kinda."

"A Reaper is born when their death was not natural. A murder victim, hit-and-run, excreta. Strong emotions burn in their veins as their soul fades or dies . . . . If the emotions are strong enough, they'll re-light the soul like a fire."

"A demon is born when a Reaper doesn't reach a dying soul in time. Souls are much larger than the ones you've seen. The ones you've seen are dying souls. A demon is born when the soul fades. Demons have no soul, but they are still very capable of feelings. The soul is just the . . . the fence that separates human from animal. Demons are more animalistic than humans, even though some of them look normal."

"Gods and angels are born just like humans. Demons, Reapers, and Valkyries can be born this way too. But this seldom happens. Divine children are the ultimate sign of love, there aren't many of them. There are only 4 in my coven."

"What about Shinigami?" Itachi asked quickly. Tobi sighed, "Shinigami were Reapers. To be a Shinigami a Reaper must fight and win a battle against his superior. The Reaper will become a Shinigami and the ex-Shinigami will become a Reaper. Shinigami have a part of a Reaper's mask, only a part, and it can't be removed."

"So your mask . . . your mask is the symbol of a Reaper?" Itachi wanted to clarify. "Each mask is unique, but yeah. Our masks, uniform, and sword."

Now Itachi had some answers. She was satisfied, for now.

**End Chapter 4. Reviewers wanted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got nothing to say. Nothing but sorry it took so long!**

~*~

Itachi lay down in the soft grass, gazing at the stars framed by the trees, her face devoid of emotions. Tobi sat on a fallen log, tending to the small fire they had built. The gentle hooting of an owl reminded them that they weren't alone in the forest.

"Will you tell me about your coven?" Itachi asked quietly. Tobi said nothing. "You'll meet them soon enough." he replied after a few moments. Itachi 'hmph-ed'.

Tobi suddenly tensed. He gripped his sword and stood quickly, ready for something. Itachi shot up, her Sharingan ready for whatever was coming. The bushes rustled around them. The Reapers' eyes traveled around, trying to spot the source of the rustling as they stood back to back.

A woman in a revealing green silk dress shot out of the bushes to their left. Her long wavy black hair billowed out behind her as she pounced. Tobi and Itachi moved to the other side of their small clearing. Like a cat, she landed on all fours.

She cast a glance at Tobi, but turned to Itachi, seeing that she had no weapon. Itachi gazed into the woman's red eyes with her own bloody scarlet. The woman straightened, Tobi quietly snuck up behind her. She must have heard him, because she back flipped behind him and bit him. Tobi let out a stupefied gasp and collapsed.

"Now it's just you and me, child." She said. Her voice was unbelievably smooth. No doubt very sexy to the male population, but to Itachi it was annoying. This woman looked older than her, maybe her 30's? She could have been the weasel's sister, with her dark hair, pale skin and crimson eyes. The only difference was the sign of heaven that surrounded Itachi's pupils.

_"Demons are more animalistic than humans, even though some of them look normal."_

Demon.

"Demon." Itachi spat. The demon smiled, showing off a pair of razor sharp fangs, "Guilty as charged." The demon replied before lunging at Itachi. She dodged, making the demon crash into the bushes.

Two thin rods shot out of the bushes, piercing through Itachi's shoulders and pinning her to a tree, four feet off the ground. The demon calmly walked out of the bushes. That's when Itachi saw the sharp rods that had pinned her to the tree were the demon's fingers. "What is your name, child? I like to give a proper burial to those who feed me . . ." the demon asked. "What's yours?" Itachi spat out the question.

The demon laughed, a high melodic sound. "My name is Lust, child. I am a demon, but I prefer succubus, if you don't mind . . ." The demon gazed right into Itachi's eyes as she approached her. Said 'trapped girl' gazed at her dangling feet, smirking.

Lust grabbed Itachi's pale chin roughly, "I want to see the life leave your eyes as I devour it!" she made Itachi look up, and the demon's fate was sealed.

"Tsukuyomi!"

This was her world. She had ultimate control. The succubus, Lust, was tied to a post on a hill. Itachi stood in front of her, holding a katana. Sharp weapons lined shelves behind the Reaper. "For the next 72 hours you will experience unending pain and torture. Your wound will heal quickly, only to be replaced by fresh ones." Lust looked away. Itachi roughly grasped her chin and made the demon meet her gaze.

"I want to see the pain in your eyes as I make you suffer."

Lust screamed as Itachi stabbed her with the first katana.

-:-

Lust released her grasp from Itachi and fell down on the grass. Itachi landed on her feet gracefully. Tobi had woken up, and was currently wrapping his neck with bandages. Itachi moved towards him, her pace slow.

"Oh Cousin! I'm so proud of you! You defeated your first demon! Here, I'll give you some bandages for your shoulders." Tobi cried, reaching into his jacket for more bandages. He passed a roll to the raven haired girl. She took them and frowned, looking sternly at Tobi.

"I'll be right back!" he dashed off into the woods. Itachi sighed and removed her torn shirt and applied the bandages. Once in place Itachi looked at her shirt, her torn, bloodstained shirt. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

Tobi returned about an hour later with a handful of berries and an apple. "Food?" he asked, holding the apple out to Itachi. "Thanks." she mumbled. There wasn't a lot if food out in the 'wild' but whatever Tobi managed to forage always filled her up.

Itachi gazed at her fellow Reaper, "Why don't you remove your mask?" "I don't want to." Tobi stated simply, never looking up from his handful of berries. Itachi heard his stomach rumble. "Go ahead, eat. You must be hungry . . ." Itachi closed her eyes and listened.

She smirked when she heard the sound she was listening for. Her eyes snapping open, the weasel jumped on Tobi and she gasped.

His mask was off.

Itachi was gazing at a face nearly identical to her own. Pale skin marred only by a scar across his right eye, Sharingan eyes. "So that's why you call me Cousin . . ." she murmured. The structure of his face was masculine, but still similar to hers, his lips, stained with berry juice, were the same shape as her father's.

"What was your name when you were alive?!" she demanded. Tobi got a sad look in his eyes, "Uchiha Tobi."

~*~

**And so Chapter 5 comes to a close . . .**


End file.
